Edward Scissorhands
by KelseyXDD
Summary: One-shot. Edward was built by an inventor. But the inventor dies before giving Edward real hands. Now he moves in with the Swan family, and starts to fall in love with Bella. What happens when the town turns against him? ExB. All human. Based on the movie


**Summary: **Edward was built by an old inventor. But before the inventor could give him hand, he died. So now Edward has to live his life with scissors for hands. Until Renée steps in. She comes to his house, trying to sell her products until she comes across him. She instanstly brings him to her home, and makes him family.

Until he sets his eyes on Bella, Renée's beautiful daughter. He would do anything for her. What happens when he does something for her, and it gets out of hand and makes the whole town hate him?

--

**Edward Scissorhands.**

**Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeplen**

--

The elderly woman sat in her soft chair, her fingers interwined with each other, as she smiled at her seven-year-old granddaughter. She was a beautiful darling. She had medium brown hair, shining from the light of the lamp that was sitting calmy on the night table beside her bed. Her celery-colored eyes were liquid, making it hard for her grandmother to look away from them. The granddaughter lay in her bed, her quilt covering up to her chest as she stared at her grandmother.

"Can you tell me a story, grandma?" the granddaughter asked her small child voice.

The grandmother smiled sweetly. "Of course I will, sweety," the grandmother replied. The grandmother paused for a moment, trying to think of a story to tell. "The once was an inventor, and he lived in a giant black mansion, that looked over the whole town."

The granddaughter paid attention carefully, as her grandmother grabbed her attention.

The grandmother continued. "The inventor would always invent whatever came to mind. And one day, he decided to make a robot, that looked exactly like a human. The inventor spent days building his idea, making sure that all the features looked real. But, the inventor had build the human-like person with scissors for hands. Now, this human-like creation was intelligent. the inventor always taught the human-like creation new subjects everyday. The inventor treated his creation like a son.

"And one day, when it was Christmas, like today, the inventor decided to give his human-like creation a gift. Human hands. But before the inventor could replace the scissorhands with real hands, he died of a cardiac arrest. So the creation wasn't able to get his Christmas gift, and he had to live with scissors for hands."

"What was his name?" the granddaughter asked suddenly.

The grandmother smiled. "His name was Edward."

**-62 Years Ago-**

Renée drove her car down the street, and stopped outside of a house. Renée was a sailswoman for Avon, a make-up company. She grabbed her suitcase, and got out of her car. She closed the door, and quickly smoothed out her hair. She walked down the cement pathway of the house, and finally reach the door.

She knocked, and a woman with redhair, that had rollers in it, answered.

"Hi there," Renée greeted. "I'm here selling Avon make-up products, and I have the perfect products for you! This lovely tone of blush, and this beautiful tone for lipstick will absolutly be flawless once you put it on."

The redhaid chuckled. "Renée, you keep coming here, and you know what my answer is," the redhaid replied.

Renée sighed fustratedly. "Ugh, I know."

"Business going down?"

"You have _no_ idea, Victoria," Renée said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

Victoria smiled. "See you." And she closed her door. Renée went back to her car, shoving her suitcase in. She sighed again, and started smacking her head against the car wheel. She could never be able to sell these things!

She started her car, and drove down the street. At each house she tried, they keep denying her. She drove down the street again, until she looked up to the black, abanded mansion.

Maybe someone was still living there.

Maybe this was her chance to try and sell something.

She drove up to the house, going through the entrance. She stopped her car, and took the key out of ignition. She grabbed her suitcase, and climbed out. She saw a large fence that went over-head, with vines and plants dangling from it. She walked under it, shoving the vines out of her way. Once she got through, her eyes grew wide.

She came across a beautiful garden.

It had a stone path, leading to the doorway, but around it were beauitful green bushes that were cut in different shapes. The one in the middle was in a shape of a human hand. She gasped. "Beautiful," she mumbled to herself. She walked up the stone path, towards the wood and very dusty door. She knocked a couple of times, but no one came.

She twisted the door handle, and pushed the door open. Inside was dark, the only light coming from a nearby window. There wasn't anything inside, it was just empty space. Everything was covered in dust. She looked around, and spotted a dusty, stone staircase. "Hello?" she called out.

The only answer was her replying echo.

"Anyone here?" she called again. "You know, I work for Avon, and I have the perfect products that you will be able to buy." She knew she had no one to talk to in particular, but she knew someone lived here. She started up the stone staircase.

"Wow, a lot of stairs," she chuckled to herself. And maybe to someone else. "I'm glad I took my yoga class."

Once she was at the top of the stairs, she came across a room, where the ceiling and walls were dusty dark. There was a hole in one of the walls, and it had a view of the whole town. She looked out, her mouth hanging down a bit. She looked around, and saw a small brown bed inside a fireplace.

The fireplace was obviously old, and was never lit. She walked up to the bed, and around the fireplace hung different photos. She looked at all the photos. It was photos of famous people, probably cut out from magazines. She looked at all of them, until she heard a crack behind her.

She quickly turned around. She saw a dark figure crouching down in the shadows near the wall. "Hello?" she said. She walked slowly near the figure. "Hi, there. I'm Renée Swan. What's your name?"

She walked closer to the dark figure. She stopped when she noticed that the figure was coming out, into the light. She looked cautiously, as the figure appeared, clear in her sight.

He had shining bronze hair, that was all messy. He was very pale, his eyes stunning, liquid Emerald green. There was a purple tint around his eyes. His lips were in a lovely shape, and the color of purple. He wore a black leather suit, that went up to his neck, and had a lot of smooth, shiny buttons.

Renée looked down at his hands. She gasped a little. "Are. . . those your. . .hands?" she asked, as politely as she could.

He nodded, staring at her, expressionless.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

His face didn't change. "Edward," he asnwered. His voice was beautiful. Soft, quiet and velvety smooth. Renée closed her mouth, and smiled. She observed his face. It had many scars.

"Are those scars?"

He nodded again.

"I have the perfect thing for your scars," she told him, reaching into her suitcase. She pulled out a cotton ball, and soaked it into a small jar. She then brushed the cotton ball against his face. "Where are your parents?"

He looked at her with an expressionless face. He didn't answer.

"Your mother? Your father?" Renée asked with more detail.

"He wouldn't wake up," Edward answered gently and quietly. Renée looked at the dusty wooden floor, instantly feeling guilt.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I'm sorry." He just continued to stare at her. "You know what?" He didn't answer. "You're coming home with me."

--

Victoria watched as Renée drove by her house. With a male in the passenger seat. She instantly ran to the phone. "Hello?" Jessica answered.

"Jessica, you will not believe what I just saw!" Victoria exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"I just saw Renée drive my house. . .," Jessica waited. "with a guy in the passenger side!"

"No way," she breathed. "Did you see him?"

Victoria groaned. "No. All I know is that it's guy."

"Okay, I'll call the others!"

--

"This is the kitchen, where we eat," Renée explained to Edward. "This is the living room." Renée and Edward walked into the living room. Edward looked around the room with curiousity. He then spotted a wallunit, and instantly walked towards it, slowly.

He stopped in front of it, and stared at the pictures. "That's my husband, Charlie," Renée explained again, pointing to one photo. But Edward spotted a particular photo with a dazzling brunnett. He couldn't stop looking. And he couldn't look away. "Oh, that's my daughter, Bella. She's not here this week, but she'll be coming home soon."

_Bella._

To Edward, it was a beautiful name. "And this is my son, Emmett," she pointed to another photo. But Edward didn't look. He just continued to stare at Bella's photo.

--

Renée guided Edward into Bella's room. "Alright, you'll be sleeping in here for now. Is that alright?" she asked. He just stared at her. She took that as a yes. She then handed him folded clothes. "Here, you put these on. If you have any trouble, let me know."

He nodded.

Renée walked out of the room, and closed the door. Edward looked around the room. He walked over to the mirror. He stared at it, and looked at the photos around it. He tapped the mirror with his scissorhand, then reached and tapped his cheek, instantly making a cut. He jumped up in pain. He walked over to the bed.

He sat on it. The bed started to wiggle. A water bed. Edward's curiousity got the best of him. He touched the bed with his scissorhand. It made a hole, the water spraying out, hitting his face.

He panicked.

He quickly moved one of the stuffed animals over the hole, which stopped the water from squirting into his face.

He tried putting on the clothes Renée gave him. He had trouble. He opened the door and slowly got out. Renée spotted him, giggled, and instantly came to his rescue. She helped him get the shirt over his suit, and helped him strap up his suspenders. "All ready?"

He nodded softly. She smiled.

And for the first time, he smiled back to her.

_**Dinner. . . **_

Charlie, Renée, Emmett, and Edward sat at the dinner table, and had started to eat. Emmett was just a thirteen-year-old, and he didn't know many manners, so he kept staring at Edward's scissorhands as Edward tried to pick up a fork, and failing intirely. "Emmett, it's not polite to stare," Renée told her son.

"I'm sorry," he replied, looking at his mother. Then he stared back at Edward's hands. "But they're so cool."

"Emmett, it's not polite," Renée said again. "It's not polite to Edward."

"I can bring him to show-and-tell!" Emmett exclaimed, paying no attention to his mother.

"Emmett!" Renée practically yelled. "You will do no such thing!"

As for Edward, he was still trying to pick up his fork. Until it fell on the floor. He tried picking up the spoon, but that fell, too. He gave up and poked the food with his scissorhands, bringing it to his mouth and eating it.

"Sorry, mom," Emmett repeated.

--

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "Wonderful job, Edward! You're amazing!" Charlie watched as Edward was hedge clipping. He was making the hedge look like Renée's family. With Charlie, Renée, Emmett, and Bella. Once Edward was done, he moved away, letting Charlie have a good look at it. "Unbelievably. Thank you, Edward!"

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

Renée was having a barbercue, and invited all the neighbors, so they would be able to meet Edward. Charlie was just roasting up the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, as Edward cut more hedges, not paying attention to the people staring behind him. "Renée, he is just wonderful," Victoria dreamily to Renée. Renée smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he is." She replied confidently.

"I don't like him," Angela once again. "He's a creature from Satin!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Stop getting your panties in a twist, he is a amazing," Victoria retorted.

"You'll all see," Angela said gravely. "He'll turn his back on us when we don't expect it!"  
"Whatever."

Victoria then had an idea.

She walked up to Edward, her small puppy dog in her hands. "Edward," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Would you mind trying to cut James' fur? He really needs a haircut."

Edward stopped, and turned around to face her. He had no expression, like always. "Okay," he said quietly. Victoria went and put James on a table, as Edward followed behind her. He looked at the dog, and brought his scissorhands towards the dog.

Before he knew it, he was cutting everyone's hair. Well, every woman's hair, that is. He cut their dog's hair perfectly, and now they wanted him to cut their hair. Edward even cut Renée's hair.

--

It was nighttime, and Edward went into Bella's room, and layed on her bed, making sure his hands didn't come in contact with the bed. He stared up to the ceiling. Until someone came into the room.

It was Bella.

She didn't see Edward on her bed, so she just opened the light, turned her back to him, taking off her shirt only to reveal a tank top. She still hadn't noticed him. But he noticed her. He was staring at her while she walked over to the mirror, and looked at herself. Until her eyes lingered to Edward's reflection.

She turned to face him, and she started to scream. It scared him. He jumped up, and screamed, too. He didn't know what to do, and his scissorhands ripped many holes in Bella's water bed. Bella screamed even more, running out of the room, into her parent's room.

Edward ran out, too. He was heading for the front door when Charlie grabbed his shoulders, and led him to the living room. Charlie then made the couch into a queen-sized pull-out bed. "Here you go," Charlie told him. "Don't worry about Bella. She'll get used to you."

Renée was making the extra bed that Emmett had in his room for Bella. "Mom, why is he here?" Bella said, still shaken. Renée fixed the quilts while answering.

"Because, he was all alone in his house, and I thought he would need a family."

"He has scissors for hands!"

"Shh!" Renée quickly silenced her. "Emmett is sleeping. Now I don't care about your fussing, but Edward is going to live, and he will be part of the family. Now get to bed."

--

A couple of days later, Renée and her family went out to dinner at a restaurant. Edward hadn't joined, since Victoria invited him to her home. Bella looked through her menu. She was getting used to having Edward around. And she was beginning to become is friend, too.

After they ordered, the waitress came back, giving them all their foods. While eating, Edward came and sat at the booth, right beside Bella. "Oh, hello, Edward," Renée greeted him sweetly.

"Hello," he said softly and quietly.

"What did you do today with Victoria?" Renée asked, completely interested and curious.

"She brought to a place where she wants it to become a beauty salon," Edward began. The whole family looked at him, listening to his explanation. "You would be able to sell your Avon products there."

Renée grinned brightly. She turned to Charlie. "Isn't that wonderful, Charlie?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded, and continued to eat. "What else did you do, Edward?"

"Victoria brought me to the back room, where she said that's where I will work," he continued. "And then she took all her clothes off."

Bella practically choked on her food,

Renée's eyes roamed around, as she felt the awkwardness.

Emmett just started chuckling.

Charlie continued to eat, like nothing was wrong. As if he hadn't heard what Edward just said. "Great day, kiddo," Charlie said suddenly, still eating.

_**That night. . .**_

"So, are you going to help us, Edward?" Mike, Bella's boyfriend, asked. Mike wanted to get the money from his father's "spcial room" but he can't get in. And with Edward's scissorhands, he would be able to break the lock on the door. Now the only thing is, will Edward do it? Right now, he was surrounded by Mike, Bella, Alice, Jasper.

Edward just stared at Mike. Would he do it? He surely couldn't do that to Bella. Heavens, no. "Edward, can you please help us?" Bella asked this time. How could he refuse Bella?

He nodded. "Okay."

"Awesome!" Mike exclaimed. "Tonight, we will go. Alright?"

Edward nodded again.

That night, all of them crammed into Jasper's van, all dressed in black. He parked the car in front of Mike's house, knowing that Mike's parents weren't home. They all got out of the van, slowly making their way to the back door. Edward went, and broke the lock. All of them got in, heading down into the basement. There was another door, leading to the "special room". "Come on, Edward," Mike whispered. "Hurry."

Edward nodded, and broke that lock also. He pushed the door open, and went inside. What he didn't except was for Mike to closed the door on him. Edward was now stuck in the "special room". "Mike! What was that for?" Bella yelled. "We have to get him out!"

"We have to go, the alarm is going to go off!" Mike grabbed Bella's wrist, and dragged her away. Bella kept protesting, saying that they should go back for Edward. Mike kept saying no, dragging her away to Jasper's van.

While Edward was stuck in the "special room". He had no way out. The alarm went off, making mental walls block the windows. Edward was panicked now. He tried to open the door, but he couldn't. Oh, how did he not see that Mike disliked him, and ended up tricking him into here? Edward had no time to set himself free. Because the police had arrived.

--

After going to jail, and then being released when a psychological examination reveals that his isolation had allowed him to live without a traditional sense of ethics. He was now at the Swan's house, quietly eating dinner with the family. Until Charlie spoke up. "Edward, what were you going to do with that briefcase of money?" he asked directly to Edward.

Edward stopped eating, and stared blankly at Charlie. What would he do with the money? He only knew the answer that was true to him. "Give it to my loved ones," he answered innocently.

"I'd give it to the police," Emmett injected.

Charlie looked at Emmett, then back at Edward. "See now _that_'s what you should do. Give it back to the police. Good job, Em."

"But it's the kindest choice," Bella interrupted, defending Edward. It surprised him. The one his loves is finally realises what an innocent man he is. Or man-like creature.

But that doesn't stop the neighbors. Victoria had spread a rumor that Edward tried to rape her. Now the whole nieghborhood is gossiping against him. What had he done wrong? He had done nothing. Nothing at all. And yet people are starting to believe Angela. Except for his family. Especially Bella. She was there and witnessed everything that happened. Edward had done no wrong, and she had witnessed it. And she was the only one who felt bad.

--

The Swans were preparing Christmas decorations, since it was just around the corner. But Edward wasn't helping. He was in the backyard, carving an ice sculpture from a block of ice. Some people wonder how he got the block of ice, since it never snowed in their town. He used his glorious scissorhands, quickly carving away. From the ice sculpting, little pieces of ice flew away, creating an effect of precipitating snow. Bella noticing the snow from the living window, and went to the backyard to see what is was.

She walked silently, trying not to disturb or scare Edward as he worked. She watched him as he carved an angel. She looked up to the falling ice pieces, and before she knew it, she was dancing under it. She had never seen snow before. And now she got to live it, by dancing away.

Until Mike passed by. He noticed Bella dancing, and went up to greet her. "Hey, Bella!" he yelled. She stopped dancing, and looked at him. That outburst had startled Edward. Edward hadn't known about Bella's presence, so he turned around quickly to look at Mike, but he accidentally cut Bella's hand with his scissorhand. She hissed in pain, and Edward quickly got off the ladder, trying to apologize. But Mike kept interfering. "Look what you did!" he yelled at Edward. "Get out of here! You've done enough! Go on! Leave!"

Edward, completely startled and sad, did what he was told. And he quickly ran away, hoping not to hurt anyone again.

As for Bella, she was upset. "Mike! What was that for?! He didn't hurt me!"

"Look at your hand!"

Renée came into the backyard. "Oh, dear. Bella, come with me so I could fix your hand."

"No!" she immediatly protested. "I want to go find Edward!"

As for Edward, he was walking by himself in the streets. Until he noticed Emmett walking by himself. Emmett was coming back from a friend's house, so he walked home. Jasper was driving down the street, and he was completely drunk. He didn't know where he was going. He was swirving around. Edward noticed as Emmett didn't noticed the car. Edward quickly ran to Emmett, pushing him out of the way. They both tumbled onto the grass, making Edward on top of Emmett.

Edward was startled and scared by all of this tried to see if Emmett was okay. But he kept using his hands. His fingers kept scratching Emmett's face. "Edward!" Emmett screamed. "Edward! Get off!"

Mike heard this. And he saw this. "Get off of him!" he yelled viciously to Edward. Charlie came running, and pulled Edward off Emmett. The Swan's knew it wasn't his fault. But the neighbors didn't. They were gathered around Edward and Emmett, whispering and gossiping and gasping. Edward was completely sad. He turned around and ran off to the abandoned mansion. His old home. He ignored the calls and screams behind him, and continued to run.

The neighbors followed him, walking up to his home. But the police stopped them right at the gate of the mansion. "Everybody, go home," the officer commanded. "There is nothing to see," he said again, ignoring everyone's questions. He got in his cruiser, and left. But the neighbors didn't. They continued to go forward, passing through the gate, walking through the garden of his home.

Bella was upset by all of this. Edward had done nothing wrong. He was innocent. She took off, running towards his home. She went through the mob of neighbors, as she pushed open the front door. Only now did she realize about her feelings for him. She ran up the stairs, and there she found Edward. "Edward!" she called out, relieved, to him. She ran up to him, and hugged him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying not to cut her. And it worked. "I thought you were dead," she whispered to him. He didn't say anything.

But someone else did. "I didn't." It was Mike. He held out a gun, and shot it. He missed them both, as Edward went up to him, holding his hands up. Mike started to attack. Bella didn't like this. She screamed at Mike to stop, and even ran up to him and started throwing punches. But that wasn't good enough. He threw her to the floor. She lay there, her arms and back in hurt.

Edward noticed Bella in danger. He did the one thing he could do. He brought out one of his sharp fingers, and stabbed Mike. He pushed Mike forward, still not removing his finger. Until he shoved Mike out the window. Bella slowly got up and saw this, and ran up beside Edward, looking down at the body from the window.

He was dead. Finally dead. But some part of the mob screamed as they saw Mike's dead body. Bella turned to Edward. "You have to stay here," she commanded. And she did something she wanted to do for a long time.

She kissed him. She felt his cold lips against hers, and she didn't care that he wasn't a real human. All she cared about was that he was safe and that she loved him. She broke away, letting small tears flow out of the corners of her eyes. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. And she took off.

En route, she went and took a scissohand that looked exactly like Edward's hand, but it wasn't. She grabbed it, all part of her plan. She ran down the stairs, and went out the front door. The mob stopped in their tracks, and stared at Bella.

She held up the fake scissorhand. "He's dead," she said to them all. A complete lie. But it was the only thing that would work. "They killed each other. You could all go home." It was silent for a while.

"Well, I'm going home," a woman spoke up. Eventually, the whole mob turned around and left. And Bella still stood there, and cried. She knew he wasn't dead. That was her lie. But she was tearing because she wouldn't be able to see him again.

**--**

"And that was the story of Edward Scissorhands," the grandmother said.

"Did he die?" the granddaughter asked. That was a good question. But the grandmother knew it. She looked out the bedroom window, and stared out at the snow falling.

She looked back at her granddaughter. "No, I don't think so. It never snowed before he came. But he never appeared after that."

"How do you know all of those things happened?"

The grandmother looked at the granddaughter. "Because I was there," she said. "And sometimes, you can still find me dancing as the snow falls."

"Why didn't you go and visit Edward?" A very good question.

Bella smiled. "Because I wanted him to remember me the way I was," she replied to her granddaughter.

And Edward, was still in his mansion, still at the top floor, carving ice sculptures that were facing the wnidow, so that when he cut them, the snow would fall, and the wind would blow them into the town.

But one of his ice sculptures was a woman dancing. She stood in the middle of the floor, so everytime Edward would turn, he would look at it, and it would remind him of his first true love.

--

**A/N: I felt like doing this since I watched the movie again the other night. Hope you liked it. Remember, it's a one-shot. **

**Please review. No flames. Thank you :) **


End file.
